


My Name

by annaoneannatwo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Valentine's Day, sets between before Mint Eye and after leaving his mom, teenage Saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoneannatwo/pseuds/annaoneannatwo
Summary: Saeran has so much to learn and explore now that Saeyoung is gone and he's under V and Rika's protection, but a visit to the garden turns into a unexpected lesson about Valentine's Day.





	My Name

“V hyung, Rika noona… can I go over there and see the flowers?”

“Sure, Saeran.” V nods, using his hand to protect his eyes from the sun.

“Just don’t go too far, okay?” Rika adds with a smile.

Saeran hums a yes as he runs towards the colorful garden of this park. Blue, orange, pink, green, he never seen so many colors gathered together, and the sun shining seems to make them even brighter! Beautiful… he can’t wait for those photography lessons from V so he can take pictures of all the wonderful things he’s seeing these days, then maybe… no, he shouldn’t be thinking like that, but maybe… one day he could show the pictures to Saeyoung?

What is he thinking? Saeyoung wouldn’t be interested in things like that, would he? Who knows, when he was still around, most of their conversations were about that book he was reading, mom, dad, church and… Saeran. Come to think of it, Saeyoung never talked much about himself and the things he liked, except for that day they shared that popsicle… all he knows about his brother is that he likes (liked?) ice cream. And that now he’s gone.

Saeran looks behind to see Rika and V, he feels like crying, but if he does, they’ll get worried again. The last thing he wants is to be a nuisance for these two… yes, he already bothered his brother too much and look what happened… so he better swallow down this pain in his throat and… forget all of this for good.

As he motions to turn around and go back to V and Rika, Saeran feels this weight against his shoulder, pushing him down to the ground. Ouch! What was that?

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” he has his eyes closed due to the shock, opening them to find a worried expression on huge glossy eyes and a small hand extended to him.

He is alright, but… why doesn’t his voice come out? Saeran stares at her hair dancing according to the breeze. A girl… probably by his age, if not a little older, offering her hand for him to get up, he takes it without thinking and immediately regretting, because now she’ll see his bitten ugly nails. Ugh… stupid!

“Are you okay? You didn’t hit your head, did you?”

He just hit his… butt, but saying that seems completely out of line, so he nods negatively and gulps, still staring at her.

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t see where I was going to…”

“Smashed…”

“Huh?”

“Smashed… I… smashed it when I fell…” he looks down, and so does her, curiously, only to find the white petals and green leaves torn.

“Oh… oh yes. But hey, don’t get sad, it wasn’t your fault, it was mine. I was running without looking and bumped into you... poor little flower...”

“Lily of the valley.”

“What?”

“It’s a lily of the valley.”

“Oh… okay…” she nods. Did he upset her by correcting her? Stupid! Stupid! “Thanks for telling me.”

Should he say “you’re welcome”? But what if sounds he doesn’t mean it? Tsk… why is it so hard to talk? He’s quiet, but usually he has no problem in talking to Rika or V…

No, he should say “you’re welcome”, she just thanked him, it’s just the most natural thing to say!

“You’re-“

“MC, there you are! Why did you run away?” another girl shows up. Hands on her hips and a small glare. Ah great, now there are two, and this one looks mad! Angry women are so scary…

“Because you tried to set me up with a jerk, that’s why!” she crosses her arms and glares back. Uh oh…

“What do you mean?”

“This is my first Valentine’s Day, and I was so excited to go out with my best friend on a double date, but what does she do? She brings a gross and weird jerk to set me up with… why did you do that?”

“I’m sure he’s not that bad, MC… I mean, he can’t be if he's friends with my date.”

“Oh, believe me, he is! I don't know about you, but I'm not interested in having the tongue of a random guy shoved into my mouth like he wanted to.” Okay… why is he still standing here? This conversation feels very private and... confusing.

“Oh… ohoho, is this because you never french kissed before?”

“No, it’s not because of that, it’s-“

“You’re supposed to do that only with someone you like.” He says with a small voice, regretting right after as both girls look at him.

“Exactly my point.” She nods, oh… she agrees with him? Did he… did he say something right?

“And you are…?” the other girl gives him a mocking look. Oh no… she’s so mad! He should stay quiet from now on…

“He’s a boy I just met, don’t get any wrong ideas.”

The other girl grins mischievously, making her blush. So… cute… ugh, why doesn’t he have a camera just now?

“Tsk… alright, but you should at least go back and give the guy an excuse to leave. It’s very rude to ditch him to hang out with another boy just like that, especially on Valentine’s Day, you know?”

Valentine’s Day? What is that? He doesn’t know, but it must be important… and it has to do with… dating and kissing, apparently? But wait, according to what that girl said, she’s leaving the boy she came with to spend time with… him? Why… why would she spend an important day with him? They just met, and he is… so not like her. She’s bright, sweet… she’s just like the flowers… he doesn’t deserve to get close to someone like her.

“Yes, you’re right. Let’s go…” she walks towards her friend. “Be right back, okay… uhm… what’s your name again?”

His name…? Uhm, it’s… it’s so lame and so… pointless if there isn’t a Saeyoung to complement a Saeran, he should think of another name quickly…

“Ugh, let’s just go!” her friend grabs her hand, pulling her harshly before he can open his mouth.

She still looks at him as she is dragged by the other girl, mouthing a “I’m sorry… talk to you later…”

He just waves to her, trying to give her his best smile since there won’t be a ‘later’. There shouldn’t be, if Valentine’s Day is so important, she shouldn’t spend it with a silly weird boy who knows too much about flowers and too little about people, especially nice and beautiful people like her. And the name of this boy is…

“Ray” he whispers, walking towards where Rika and V are “My name is Ray…”

And hers is MC. It’s a name he’ll keep in mind along with the names of all the flowers he learned so far… it’s a name he definitely won’t forget.

And he didn’t, it was the first name that came into his mind a few years later, when it was time to find a tester for the game.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is part of my MysMes Valentine's Week Special on my Tumblr. Check it out on @thirstyfortom if you want to read the scenarios I made for Valentine's Day (and many other scenarios/imagines/hcs). Thank you for reading!


End file.
